


(Im)Balanced Relationship

by Kimium



Series: Demon Komaeda AU [3]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Despair, Alternate Universe - Supernatural, Forced kisses, Hajime as a university student, Hinted Owari/Nidai, Hinted Sonia/Souda/Gundham, Komaeda as a demon, M/M, Manipulation, One Shot, Possessive Behavior, Power Dynamic, Power Imbalance, Rated M Just To Be Safe, Threats of Violence, part three
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-16 00:23:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14800775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimium/pseuds/Kimium
Summary: One shot. Part Three.It has been a week since Hajime has met Komaeda and all he wanted was an evening with his friends. However, upon returning home he is greeted by Komaeda.





	(Im)Balanced Relationship

**Author's Note:**

> Uh... surprise? 
> 
> So, I hope no one minds bits and pieces of this story being uploaded in one shots. Honestly, it's because I never expected to write this much to the series. I am honestly having so much fun with one shots and it's very freeing to not be restrained by a multi-chaptered fic. 
> 
> I had a lot of fun writing this part, as I got to explore Hajime's friends. I do hope to add them in other parts later. Who knows, this part might have another chapter as some ideas in this first part may feed into another part easier. No promises. Part three is a direct sequel to part two so please make sure you read part two before this.
> 
> As always if you're uncomfortable with power imbalances, manipulation, and unhealthy relationships in general, read at your own risk. Your comfort is most important!
> 
> Feel free to leave kudos and comments! Those are the best and really help me feel motivated. Also, if you want to check my tumblr it's right [here](http://www.kimium.tumblr.com).

Hajime’s neck was sore for a good week. For the first couple of days every time he twisted his head at too sharp an angle or he turned just a bit too much to one side. The bruise was large, spanning a wide radius under his jaw and towards his pulse. A strange marking also lingered for a few days, pale, white, and circular, like a seal. Komaeda hadn’t explained it, but then again, he hadn’t explained much. After he forcefully told Hajime to basically “suck it up you’re mine now” he had cuddled with Hajime, like they were a couple. It was rather sweet, if it were anyone else. Hajime had no choice but to lay in Komaeda’s arms as he stroked his hair and hummed. At least his voice was nice. Hajime could still hear the song Komaeda was humming, clear and smooth in his head.

Then, after time had ebbed and trickled away, Komaeda parted with him, pressing a kiss to his forehead before vanishing. And, just like that, Hajime’s reality slammed crookedly in place. His apartment was the same, boxes still waiting to be unpacked, but something was left behind. Hajime could feel it in the room, coating and swirling with a stickiness to a mess Hajime couldn’t clean up. His place felt compromised and his bubble of privacy breached. It left an itch under Hajime’s skin, but there wasn’t a lot he could do about it.

So, Hajime got out of bed, groaning at the pain that blossomed, took painkillers, and proceeded to make breakfast and continue with his life. However, when night descended Hajime waited, wondering if Komaeda would visit him. For the next two nights Hajime barely slept, his sleep light and interrupted. However, by the third night exhaustion caught up. By the fourth night Hajime was sure Komaeda wasn’t going to stop by for a while. It made him feel a little more in control and allowed him to prepare for the semester’s start.

By the time school started the bruise wasn’t as large and the pain had all but faded. At a glance the skin would just look a bit yellowish, but other than that it was fine. Hajime still vowed to invest in some makeup. Perhaps he’d have to ask Peko. She was the most discreet and understanding. Thanks to Komaeda, Hajime had barely left his apartment, only when he had to take his garbage or recycling out and when he ran out of some essentials.

Making sure his place was locked and clean, Hajime carefully walked to the train station and boarded the proper train towards the university. On the train Hajime spotted some other students and people commuting to work. No one stared at him and it made Hajime feel less conscious of his neck.

His first class was in the arts and science building. Hajime allowed himself to fall into routine as he walked to his class. Class felt normal and the university felt normal, allowing Hajime to fall into a comfort zone. When his first class started, Hajime almost felt like his life had veered back on track. That feeling carried him through his day. However, when he returned to his apartment Hajime froze at the front door. His key was poised over the lock and he felt cold. What if Komaeda was back? What if Komaeda came in while he was gone and was waiting? Hajime thickly swallowed and unlocked the door, fully expecting to see Komaeda’s smug smile or his form on the couch.

Nothing. Hajime took his shoes off and locked the door. He then walked through the entire place, even opening closets to peek in. No one. No Komaeda. Hajime exhaled roughly and went to his room.

Komaeda didn’t appear during the night.

~

The next day Hajime fell into routine, waking up, eating breakfast, getting ready for classes, and then going to his classes. The weather was pleasant and Hajime made a note to eat outside between classes.

Crossing the street, Hajime veered to his first out of three classes. Everything felt normal and in control.

And then his phone rang. Hajime violently stopped, causing a few people behind him to cry out, startled. Hajime didn’t pay attention as he stared at his pocket where his phone was. For a fleeting moment of insanity Hajime wondered if demons had phones. Then he realized he was being ridiculous. Picking his phone up Hajime spotted the call display. It was Chiaki. Hajime smiled and answered.

“Chiaki.” He greeted.

 _“Hajime.”_ Her voice was soft, _“I’m sorry to call you now. You’re heading to class, right?”_

“It’s fine.” Hajime assured her. “What’s up?”

_“I just wanted to let you know that tonight the final is going to be streaming and…”_

Hajime brightened, “Say no more. What time?”

 _“Six.”_ Chiaki told him, _“Though I did tell everyone else so maybe…”_

Even when she was away Chiaki was making sure everyone had a reason to see each other. “I’ll text them and see what works out.” Hajime laughed, “I’m sorry though, I’d love to chat more, but I got to get to class.”

 _“I understand.”_ Chiaki said, _“Wish me luck.”_

“Kick their asses.” Hajime told her before their call dropped.

Sure enough, the moment Hajime got off the phone with Chiaki his phone was lighting up with messages from everyone, but the first one was from Fuyuhiko.

 **Fuyuhiko:** _You’re all welcome at my place. Let’s watch Chiaki kick ass!_

 **Kazuichi:** _YOU BETCHA!!_

 **Teruteru:** _I’m already preparing snacks._

Hajime smiled and quickly typed a response out. This was great. He’d be able to see his friends and see Peko. He’d have to find a way to quietly ask her about makeup recommendations. Softly Hajime touched his neck. The mark was gone, but sometimes he still swore he felt the bruise and Komaeda’s lips against his skin. It sent his heart still. Hajime dropped his hand and raced towards his class.

~

“Hajime!!!” Kazuichi greeted loudly from one of Fuyuhiko’s massive couches, “Good to see you!”

Beside him Sonia waved politely and sipped something bubbly from her glass, “Greetings Hajime.”

Hajime gave a smile in return, “Hello Kazuichi, Sonia.”

The two weren’t the only people in the room. Akane and Nekomaru were on the loveseat, Akane’s cheeks puffed with something she was eating. Nekomaru waved enthusiastically for them.

“HELLO HAJIME!” Nekomaru bellowed “Are you ready to CHEER FOR CHIAKI’S TOTAL VICTORY?!”

The volume hurt, but Hajime wouldn’t have it any other way. “You bet I am.”

“Our Chiaki will need all of our support and energy.”

Gundham announced his presence, waltzing in behind Hajime. In his hands were some snacks. As he passed Hajime saw his Four Dark Devas (he had learned a long time ago to NEVER call them hamsters) poke out from his scarf. Even though it was fall, Hajime had no idea how Gundham was wearing heavy layers. Summer still clung to the weather and it was still hot during the day and evening.

“I’ve already performed the rituals necessary to send our energy to Chiaki and her total victory over her enemies.”

Sonia beamed. Kazuichi groaned, but his eyes twinkled at his two lovers. Hajime held back a snort and walked over, giving enough space for Gundham to sit beside Sonia, and sat at the end.

“So, how’s school going for you?” Sonia asked as Hajime sat down.

“Busy already.” Hajime replied, “But if I keep it up I’ll…”

Gundham cut in and sat down beside Sonia, curling his arm around her shoulders and turned to speak to Hajime, but his mouth suddenly shut. Hajime stared at him. Gundham’s eyeliner was perfect and only added an intensity to the stare.

“Uh…” Hajime blinked.

Gundham broke the stare, “Fear not Hajime Hinata.” He boisterously exclaimed, “I shall cast a spell for your success in academics.”

“Thanks, Gundham.”

The doors opened and this time Fuyuhiko entered with Peko. Both were carrying dishes filled with food. Behind them Teruteru walked in, a pleased smile on his face. Hajime did a double take.

“Teruteru?” He couldn’t help but ask, “You’re here?”

“Why, of course Hajime.” Teruteru replied. “My restaurant can survive an evening without me present.”

“He’s worked all day.” Peko informed them, setting the plate down, “So, please dig in.”

“Everyone else couldn’t make it.” Fuyuhiko told them, setting the plate he was carrying beside Peko’s, “Mostly work.”

Shame, but Hajime knew he’d see the rest of his friends some other day. Reaching forward he took a bit of everyone and began to eat. Soon the TV in front of them was on, wide and huge. The grandiose nature of Fuyuhiko’s place was never lost on them. Hajime loved the traditional style and the calmness of the place. Even while they were sitting on couches watching on one of the biggest, best TVs on the market, the floor was still tatami and there was still ikebana on the side table. Probably one of Peko’s works.

The evening passed quickly, with them cheering Chiaki’s team loudly. Hajime felt like his voice was going to give out, but the joy that surged through him was wild. Soon more food was passed around and Hajime truly felt like his world had shifted back in place, though his brain nagged him to talk to Peko about makeup.

When a commercial break hit, Hajime didn’t hesitate to offer helping Peko with bringing empty dishes to the kitchen. As he followed her down the familiar halls, Hajime mustered up his courage.

“Peko.” He said carefully, “I have a question for you.”

“Yes, Hajime?” Her voice was smooth.

“I um… I want advice on makeup.”

Peko didn’t so much as pause in her walking, “All right. Any thing in particular?”

“Foundation.” Hajime carefully said, “and cover up.”

Peko hummed and opened the door to the kitchen with skill that was breathtaking given how many dishes she was carrying. “All right. I know a good shop with fantastic staff, however I can help you get a general idea of what to look for.” She set the dishes down.

“Thank you, Peko.” Hajime breathed out.

“You’re welcome.” Peko smiled softly, “Now, let’s go back and cheer Chiaki some more.”

~

Hajime declined Sonia’s offer of a drive back in her private limo and walked back to the train station. The evening air was still warm, but cooler than the day. His stomach was full and his heart full. Chiaki’s team had won and that prompted a round of cheering. It made Hajime thankful that Fuyuhiko’s property was private. Other wise the noise complaints would be through the roof.

The train station was quiet and Hajime appreciated it. He dozed lightly off on his ride back. Peko had discreetly texted him during the night, somehow, without anyone noticing. The text had some suggestions in product and tones. It was a precaution that felt unnecessary. Hajime’s world had slotted back into normality that a part of his brain wondered if he was being paranoid.

Hajime got off at his stop and headed back to his apartment. Fumbling a bit with the keys, Hajime decided to focus on the positive. He had a night with his friends and supported Chiaki. He had already texted Chiaki a congratulatory text and hoped when he woke up he’d find a reply.

Opening his door, Hajime smiled to himself and locked the door behind him. Humming lightly Hajime went to take his shoes off and step into his place. He barely stepped in when he saw the figure on the couch. Immediately Hajime froze and felt the fingers of terror edge into his heart.

Komaeda was lazing there, his legs hooked over the armrest. He was staring at the ceiling, throwing something up and down in the air. It took Hajime a moment to realize it was an orange from his fruit bowl. However, his gaze was already fixated on Hajime, a smile gracing his face.

“Welcome home honey.” He greeted, catching the orange deftly. “Did you have a good day at work?”

The terror that was edging abruptly stopped and Hajime felt his world tilt a little, “Honey? What the hell?”

Komaeda laughed, “I always wanted to try that. You know, like the stereotypical housewife?” He smoothly got off the couch with a flourish of movement it was almost beautiful, “My question still stands. Did you have a good day at work?”

Hajime blinked before he spoke without a thought, “I was at school.”

“Yes?” Komaeda tilted his head, “Isn’t school your job too? Being a student is a full-time thing, yes?” He sweetly smiled.

“I…” Hajime sighed but remembered what happened the last time he refused to answer Komaeda, “Whatever. Yes, I had a good day. Happy?”

Komaeda replied by smoothly walking around the couch before he materialized in front of Hajime. The appearance was so sudden Hajime nearly yelled, but Komaeda gently pulled him into a hug, firm and tight. Hajime flopped into Komaeda’s chest and smelt cinnamon and ashes.

“Yes, I am.” Komaeda curled fingers into Hajime’s hair, “You were out.”

Why was that not said like a question? Hajime decided it didn’t matter. It was obvious given the time of the evening, logically, he had been out somewhere.

“Yes, I was. Just at a friend’s place.” Hajime found himself adding.

“Oh?” Komaeda asked before they suddenly were sitting on the couch. “Go on.”

Hajime yelped, but Komaeda’s grip firmly held him in place. Komaeda’s legs were parted, giving space for Hajime to lay in his lap, his upper half still held in a hug. If Hajime tried hard enough, he could imagine this was something special, but instead he was being held by a demon who wanted his soul.

“I…” Hajime tried to find his place, “Well, one of our friends is an international gamer.” He paused.

Komaeda laughed, “I’m a demon, not oblivious to the world.”

“Right.” Hajime felt his cheeks burn, “Anyways, she is in this high-profile competition so we watched her in the finals. She won.” Hajime added. “We were watching her compete.”

“How nice of you.” Komaeda commented, “For supporting her and for answering my questions.”

Hajime felt fingers curl under his chin, forcing him to look up at Komaeda. His eyes were twinkling and Hajime tried to find a proper name for the colour. Not that he had time to figure that out. Komaeda was pressing a kiss to Hajime’s lips, light, sweet. It was so different from their last one Hajime couldn’t move, like the illusion would cut if he did something abruptly. After all, this was just a prelude to Komaeda feasting on his soul.

“Hajime?” Komaeda asked, fingers still on his chin, “You’re not kissing back.” He pouted, “Too tired? Or… you don’t want to kiss me?”

His voice dipped darkly in tone. Hajime froze and stared at Komaeda. His body involuntarily shivered. He shook his head, fully aware of their position. “I was just… thinking.”

“Thinking?” Komaeda asked.

It felt like a demand. Hajime carefully worded his next phrase, “Just wondering why the sudden visit.”

“I can’t visit my favourite human on a whim?” Komaeda’s eyes widened innocently.

“Favourite…” Hajime couldn’t help but blurt out. “I’m just a meal to you?”

Komaeda’s eyes flashed something and for a moment Hajime was sure that Komaeda was going to do something to him. Pin him against another wall? He was lucky the previous encounter hadn’t left any damage. That would have been pinned on him. A stretch of silence filled the space before Komaeda’s eyes relaxed and he laughed.

“Does that bother you, Hajime? Just being a meal to me? Have I been acting like you’re just a meal for me?” He gestured to their position, “I tried greeting you like a housewife. We’re now cuddling on the couch. Isn’t this all intimate?”

Intimate. Hajime couldn’t believe the words coming out of Komaeda’s mouth. He also couldn’t help the words that came out of his mouth.

“But this is just the prelude to you taking what you want from me. You just want to feast on my soul. Isn’t that why you’ve come here? Why this charade? Just stop it; it’s tiring to watch you pretend to care.”

The iciness returned in the room. Hajime didn’t have time to react as Komaeda flipped their positions, pinning Hajime to the couch firmly. His eyes were blank and his hands wrapped firmly around Hajime’s arms, pinning him.

“You’re so ungrateful Hajime.” Komaeda told him, “You can’t take anything good at face value, can you? I was being sincere, but apparently I wasn’t being sincere enough for you to believe me.”

He gave a wicked smile, all teeth and daggers.

“I’m not even hungry, but you need to learn your place Hajime.”

Komaeda then leaned closer. Hajime felt his heart stutter and stop as Komaeda stared down at him. He couldn’t move and he had no idea what Komaeda would do to him. He wouldn’t kill him, but that was only a small relief. Terror still flooded his mind.

“Apologize.” Komaeda told him, like a parent to their child, “Apologize and I’ll forgive you Hajime.”

Hajime could sense the fury brewing under Komaeda’s voice. The smart thing to do was follow what Komaeda asked and let his evening be pain free. Instead he was foolish.

“Make me.” Hajime told him.

Komaeda’s hand flew and Hajime couldn’t help but wince out of reflex, his eyes squeezing shut. The sound of something ripping filled the room, but no pain. Hajime looked over to where Komaeda’s hand was. It was buried in the couch, ripping through the fabric and the stuffing.

“Apologize.” Komaeda firmly told him.

Hajime stared at the damage done to his couch. If Komaeda had used a bit more force there wouldn’t be a small hole. It would go through the entire couch. His brain easily supplied what would happen if Komaeda used that strength on him. He swallowed.

“You think scaring me into apologizing is the best route?” Hajime couldn’t help but ask.

“Fear is a good motivator.” Komaeda told him. His voice was even, almost scarily so, “I won’t eat your soul tonight Hajime. That would enforce your point. However, there are things I can do to you.”

Komaeda then curled his fingers around Hajime’s arm and squeezed, “And from what I’ve seen, humans can live through miraculous injuries. I’d hate to hurt you.”

The pressure on his arm increased and Hajime gasped out. If Komaeda wanted he could break his arm… or worse… cut it clean off. Fear clung hotly in his veins and Hajime hated that he was giving into Komaeda.

“I’m sorry.” Hajime managed to say with dignity. “For hurting your feelings and doubting you.”

Immediately the pressure loosened. Hajime didn’t want to look at Komaeda’s face, but at least there wasn’t a smug smile. Instead it was calculating, analyzing Hajime. Slowly Komaeda got off Hajime and tugged him up.

“Kiss me.” Komaeda ordered.

The jolt to Hajime’s heart hurt. He stared at Komaeda. Did he just… demand a kiss?

“Kiss me.” Komaeda repeated. “Or consider your apology nothing.”

Blackmail. Hajime hated how he had to comply. Komaeda was holding all the power and he knew it. That fact drove Hajime into a state of anger and uselessness. And Komaeda knew it. It was why he wasn’t gloating. He knew he had won.

Leaning carefully, Hajime steadied himself. It was a just a kiss. Komaeda wasn’t going to take his soul. If he approached it like a regular kiss he’d be fine. Smoothly Hajime closed the distance, his logic helping him make the leap. He kissed Komaeda like he would anyone else. Gently, tenderly, and with a hint of tongue. Komaeda didn’t respond immediately, but the moment Hajime’s tongue traced the crease between Komaeda’s lips, Komaeda responded.

Their kiss deepened, tongues curling around each other as Komaeda pinned Hajime against the couch. Hajime could taste Komaeda, more cinnamon and some other spice, like nutmeg. It was also hot. So hot. Hajime moaned when Komaeda sucked on his tongue before pulling away. Everything tingled. Hajime panted and felt his heart pounding in his chest.

“Apology accepted Hajime.” Komaeda whispered, pressing a kiss to Hajime’s temples.

He then disappeared. Hajime swallowed thickly and waited for Komaeda to reappear, but all that was left of his presence was the orange, rolling on the floor, and the tingle in Hajime’s mouth. His body felt liquified as Hajime touched his neck. True to Komaeda’s words, he hadn’t bit him to eat at his soul.

That fact only partially helped Hajime feel better about their encounter.

**Author's Note:**

> Fuyuhiko: Is still rich in this world. May or may not be Yazuka. 
> 
> Sonia: Is also still rich.
> 
> Teruteru: Owns a restaurant in this world.
> 
> Ikebana: Japanese art of flower arrangement.


End file.
